Hybrid drives (SSHD) provide the benefits of both a hard disk drive (HDD) and a solid-state drive (SSD). The HDD and SSD subsystems of the SSHD run independently but share a common power supply for the SSHD. For example, hybrid UltraBook application typically have a HDD running on 5V and an SSD running of 3.3V, but the SSHD runs on a 5V for both subsystems. The combined currents for the HDD and SSD subsystems can exceed the host power supply capability.